


Life Will Get Better

by Syberia_Lirain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Fantasy, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberia_Lirain/pseuds/Syberia_Lirain
Summary: An original work set in a fantasy setting with Elves, Orcs, Khajiit, and Argonians very similar to those present in the Elder Scrolls series but with no connection to the lore of said series. It begins with a pair of snow elf siblings who lost their parents and home to an accidental house fire and must search for a new place to stay while keeping each other alive. Luckily the two stumble upon a small town that their father often sold the extra produce, meat, and skins the family had collected at.





	

   "Mother! Father!" She could still hear his screams, "No! We can't leave them!" She could still feel him struggling against her grip. "It's too late Vina! The beam crushed them!” She could still smell the smoke, the burning bodies, the fresh night air, and she could still hear the crackling of the wood and the swaying of the tree branches above.

   With a jolt and a gasp, Nati awoke with a start, a cold sweat running down her forehead. The screams of her brother continuing to reverberate in her ears. She glanced to her side to ensure that he was still asleep next to her and curled up next to his back to maintain as much warmth as possible without any sort of blanket to trap the heat in. It had been 3 days since the fire took their home and she wasn't sure how much longer she and her little brother would last. Food was hard to find and the presence of bears in the surrounding woods made it dangerous to go searching to berry bushes. No, she could never put Vina in danger like that, they had to find safety soon, whether in the form of a lone house or, most preferably, a village. The snow elf sighed, their search would continue in the morning.

   “Nati, come on, the sun has risen,” A frail hand shook her shoulder, earning a tired groan, “Don’t be like that, get up, I have a good feeling about today,” Vina tried to put on a brave voice for his sister, but it wasn’t convincing either of them. He knew that she had a nightmare, so far she hasn’t gone a night without one, but he knew it’d be best for her to not show his worry. She stood up and brushed her clothes off, “The ground isn’t the most comfortable place to sleep, is it?” She asked, trying to lighten the mood. He shook his head, “No, but at least this time we found some dry leaves.” Vina took her hand and they began to walk again.

   The two had never ventured very far from their secluded home, they instead preferred the safety and comfort being in one familiar place gave them. Even when given an option to go exploring the world when she turned 25, she insisted that when she tired of the place she’d go, but for now she was happy tending the quaint farm and learning about medicines from their mother.3 years later and now they wish they had at least gone with their father more often to the town that they were fairly certain was in the general direction they were travelling in. All either elves remembered of the place was that the village walls were made of logs and there was a lake hugging one side.

   After a while of walking, Nati’s voice broke the silence, “You know what Vina? If we make it out of this alive, we’re going to need to find a way to support ourselves and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to resort to petty thievery.”

   “I don’t want that to happen either, maybe you can make gather herbs and make medicines?”

   “I’m not sure I’m good enough at that to make a viable living off of it.”

   “Oh come on, you cured my cold a few months ago with nothing but things you found around the house and a mortar and pestle.”

   “Fine fine, I’ll try. What about you?” She looked away from the land in front of them to glance at her brother, “What will you do?”

   “I’m not sure, I’m not very good at anything,” Vina hung his head down in defeat, “I only ever sharpened father’s tools.”

   “Well, people always need their knives and such sharpened, maybe there’s a blacksmith you can hang around, learn some things from,” Nati interjected, “Perhaps you could hunt like father did.”

   “Do you remember when I accidentally put an arrow through the window? Mother was so mad” His voice lifted some in spirits, making a joke of the situation, which earned a laugh from both. “I’ll try to find someone who will take me as an apprentice before I accidently put an arrow in someone’s house.”

   “Alright, whatever works for you,” Nati ruffled his hair with a chuckle, more confident about their chances now that a plan had been formed. Perhaps they’d be alright after all. Her quiet musings were interrupted by a point and a shout from her brother, “Nati! Look! Wood walls!” Yes, they would be alright.


End file.
